Used and Abused but Always Loved
by angelgirl88
Summary: Olivia is holding something back from the squad. when they put the pieces together and figure out what shes hiding can they save her in time or will she be the next special victim? once known as Temporarily Untitled
1. Chapter 1

**Temporarily Untitled**

**Summary—Olivia is holding something back from the squad. When they put the pieces together and figure out what shes hiding can they save her in time or will she be the next special victim? **

**A/N—Im not good at coming up with title so if some point you guys come up with a good title for this story please let me know. Anyway please read, review, and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1—Somethings Wrong**

As Elliot walked into the precinct at 8:01 he noticed Olivia sleep at her desk.

"How long has she been asleep," Eliot asked Fin.

"About an hour and a half," Fin said never looking up from the file he was working on.

"And you guys didn't wake her up? You know her neck and probably her back are going to be killing her when she wakes up," Elliot said.

"She looked peaceful so we decided to just let her sleep," Munch said looking up from his file for a second and then looking back down.

"Liv, Olivia wake up!" Elliot shouted.

Olivia didn't respond. Munch and Fin just watched as Elliot continued to try and wake Olivia.

"Liv!" Elliot shouted again.

Olivia still didn't respond so Elliot decided to lightly shake her, But the second his hand touched her shoulder her head snapped up.

"Please don't hurt me," Olivia said not realizing where she was.

"I would never hurt you Liv," Elliot said with a confused look on his face.

"I…I know," Olivia said.

"Are you ok Liv? Is everything ok at home?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah everything's ok I just haven't got a lot of sleep lately," Olivia said.

"Ok well why don't you head up to the cribs and get a few hours of sleep," Elliot suggested.

"I can't El I gotta have these files done by tomorrow or im in contempt of court," Olivia said as she grabbed her pen and started working on her files.

"I'll do your files for you Liv just go get some sleep," Elliot said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder causing her to noticeably flinch.

This didn't go unnoticed by Munch, Fin, or most other people in the squad room. Before anyone could say anything Olivia thanked Elliot and sprinted up the stairs to the cribs.

"You guys saw that right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Munch and Fin said.

"Something isn't right," Elliot said "And we gotta figure out what before something bad happens,"

**A/N—Please read, review, and stay tuned for chapter. By the way I have midterm exams coming up and im working on a research report so I guarantee this story will start out slow. I will however update as soon as possible.**


	2. Questions and Answers

**A/N—Thanks for reviewing. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

**Chapter 2—Questions and Answers **

"Guys im going to go get some coffee do u want any? " Elliot asked.

"Yeah I want hazelnut," Fin said.

"I want regular," Munch said.

"And I know Cragen likes regular and Liv likes regular with a hint of cinnamon," Elliot said to no one in particular "Ok guys I will be back in 15 maybe 20 minutes,"

"Ok," Munch and Fin said just as Cragen walked out of his office.

"Where is Stabler going?" Cragen asked.

"Coffee run," Fin answered.

"Oh ok. Where is Benson?" Cragen asked as he noticed her empty desk.

"Right here," Olivia said as she headed down the stairs.

"You could have continued to sleep I was just wondering where you were," Cragen said.

"Thanks Captain but I couldn't sleep that's why im coming down here," Olivia said with a small smile on her face.

"Well if everything's good in here the I will be in my office if you need me," Cragen said.

"Ok Captain," Munch said.

Olivia looked over at Elliot's desk and noticed it was empty. "Must be out on a coffee run," Olivia thought to herself.

~ 15 minutes later ~

"OK Guys here is your coffee," Elliot said as he walked back in the precinct. "Hazelnut for Fin, regular for munch, regular with a hint of cinnamon for Liv, regular with a hint of honey for me, and a regular for Captain," Elliot handed everyone their coffee and headed to Cragens office.

Elliot knocked on the door to Cragen's office.

"Come in," Cragen shouted.

Elliot walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Here is your coffee Captain," Elliot said as he handed Cragen his coffee.

"Thanks Elliot," Cragen said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Judging by the fact that your sitting here and you closed the door when you came in im guessing you want to talk about something."

"Yeah I do im worried about Liv," Elliot said.

"You've noticed her strange behavior too?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah me, Munch, and Fin all have," Elliot said.

"And you have an idea of what may be wrong with her?" Cragen asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I… I uh… I think her boyfriend is abusing her," Elliot said causing Cragen to nearly choke on his coffee.

"Why the hell would you think that?" Cragen asked.

"You've seen how shes been acting lately," Elliot said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean shes being abused," Cragen backfired "But if you really think that's whats wrong with her than keep an eye on her,"

Before Elliot could say anything they heard Olivia talking to what seemed like her boyfriend Jake. Elliot got up and opened the door. When it was open Elliot and Cragen saw Jake grabbed Olivia's arm roughly and pull her out of the squad room.

~Outside the Squad Room~

Jake pushed Olivia against the wall.

"Where the hell were you this morning bitch?" Jake asked rudely.

"I've been here all morning," Olivia said calmly.

"Yeah probably screwing Stabler," Jake said.

"I am not having sex with my partner Jake," Olivia said pushing herself off the wall and heading back to the squad room only to have Jake grab he arm even harder surely leaving a bruise.

"Well for your sake you better be home by 8:00," Jake said letting go of her arm and walking off.

Olivia walked back into the squad room unconsciously rubbing her arm where Jake had grabbed it.

~In the Squad Room~

Elliot saw Olivia walk in the squad room rubbing her arm.

"Liv whats wrong with your arm?" Elliot asked.

"N…Nothing," Olivia said as she walked over to her desk.

"Your lying," Elliot said as he gently grabbed her arm and pushed up her sleeve.

"Oh my god Liv did Jake do this to you," Elliot asked as he saw the bruise on her arm.

"Y…Yeah but he apologized," Olivia lied through her teeth.

Elliot knew she was lying but decided not to push it at the moment.

~Later that day 11:00p.m. ~

"Liv," Elliot said.

"Yeah El," Olivia answered.

"Is uh…Is Jake abusing you?" Elliot asked.

"Uh… its getting late I gotta go," Olivia said ignoring his question.

Olivia put her files in her desk, grabbed her coat and phone and practically ran out of the building.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

**A/N—What did you think? Review and tell me what you think. Chapter 3 is full of drama so stay tuned and see what happens when Liv gets home.**


	3. Used and Abused

**A/N—Well here it is chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3 – Used and Abused**

~Olivia's Apartment~

"Where the Hell have you been you little whore?" Jake asked rudely when Olivia walked in the door.

"A…At work we had a case so I had to stay later," Olivia said somewhat scared of what might happen next.

"You think im stupid don't you?" Jake asked as he walked up to Olivia "Don't you?"

Jake laughed then slapped Olivia across her face.

"I told you to be home by eight and its twelve you disobeyed me," Jake punched Olivia in her stomach causing her to double over in pain.

"If you apologize now then I will take it easy on you," Jake said yanking her up by her hair.

"Go to hell," Olivia said angrily.

"Well then I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Jake said.

Olivia knew what he was going to do and she wasn't about to become a victim. Before Jake knew what was happening Olivia had kicked in his jewels and practically sprinted towards the door. Just when her hand touched the door knob Jake thrust a cloth soaked in chlorophom over her nose and mouth. She tried her hardest to break free from his hold but he was to strong. She eventually fell on the floor unconscious. Jake then grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into her bedroom.

~ 15 minutes later ~

Olivia began to wake up. She looked around the room and realized she was in her bedroom. When she tried to sit up she found out her hands were cuffed.

"Dammit," Olivia whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

Suddenly Olivia heard footsteps. Then Jake walked in.

"So nice of you to join me princess," Jake said as he ran his hand up her still fully clothe leg.

"Screw you Jake," Olivia said as she attempted to kick Jake in the jewels again but, he caught her leg.

"Oh don't worry Olivia you will soon enough but if you try that again you won't live to feel the pleasure," Jake said letting go of her leg.

Jake then got on top of Olivia and put duck tape over her mouth.

"Don't worry Olivia this won't hurt...much," Jake sad as he ripped of Olivia's shirt and bra.

Olivia tried to scream as Jake started squeezing, biting, and pulling her breast but, the tape muffled her screams.

"You like that don't you Olivia?" Jake asked with a twisted smile on his face.

~Meanwhile Elliot's apartment~

Elliot knew Olivia was being abused. Olivia had confirmed that when she ran out of the precinct in a hurry completely ignoring his question. As he lay in his bed all he could think about was Olivia and he had this feeling that something was really wrong.

"I better go check on her," Elliot said as got up and put some clothes on.

~Olivia's Apartment~

Olivia tried screaming again but again the duck tape muffled her screams.

"You know Olivia you really are beautiful," Jake said as he began to unbutton her pants.

Olivia started kicking wildly and somehow kicked Jake in his jewels for the second time that night.

"YOU BITCH!" Jake shouted "Im done playing games with you," Jake yanked Olivia's pants and panties off.

Jake then got off Olivia and went over to the closet pulling out a baseball bat he abused her many other times with. Olivia closed her eyes and braced herself for the intense pain but it never came. The second she opened her eyes Jake brought the bat down hard across her stomach and across the rest of her body. After several moments her battered, bruised, and swollen body went numb.

~Meanwhile Outside~

"I hope shes ok I don't know what I would do if something happened to her," Elliot thought as he jogged up the stairs to Olivia's apartment.

~ Inside~

Olivia was crying hysterically as Jake thrust his fingers in and out of her. Just as Jake had taken of his boxers and was getting on top of Olivia there was a knock at the door.

"Make any noise and your seriously going to regret it," Jake said as he put on his clothes and thrust his fingers inside Olivia one more time.

Jake walked out of the bedroom and went and opened the door to find Elliot on the other side.

"What do you want Stabler?" Jake asked rudely.

"To talk to my partner," Elliot said as he heard what sounded like muffled crying.

"Well she doesn't want to see you so why don't you make like a banana and split," Jake said attempting to close the door.

Elliot pushed the door open and pushed past Jake "I don't like bananas," Elliot said heading to Olivia's bedroom.

Jake suddenly punched Elliot in his face busting Elliot's lip in the process.

"You son of a bitch what the hell did you do to her?" Elliot asked when he noticed what looked like blood on the floor.

"I taught her a lesson she'll never forget," Jake unnoticeably grabbed a vase from behind him and smashed it over Elliot's head knocking him out cold.

**A/N—Review and tell me what you think. I know a lot of you are wondering how Olivia and Jake met? How their relationship got to where it is right now? And why Olivia is allowing him to abuse her? I promise you will find that out in the next two chapters so stay tuned.**


	4. Truths part 1

**A/N—Sorry I haven't updated lately I have been super busy the past few weeks. Anyway here is chapter 4 truths part 1.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusuvsvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**~Mercy General Hospital~**

Elliot's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" Elliot asked not realizing Cragen was in the room.

"Your at the hospital Elliot," Cragen said "what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was at Liv's apartment and… Oh god where is Olivia?" Elliot asked franticly as he tried to get up only to have Cragen push him back down on the bed.

"Calm down Elliot shes right over there" Cragen said as he pointed to the bed across room.

"Is she ok?" Elliot asked noticing she was hooked up to quite a few machines and she was motionless besides the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Shes in a coma," Cragen said as they looked over at Olivia.

"She is going to wake up right?" Elliot asked.

"They don't know," Cragen said sadly as he watched a tear slide down Elliot's cheek.

"Well besides the fact that shes in a coma what else is wrong with her?" Elliot asked.

"She has a few minor cuts, shes covered in bruises, and her left arm is broken in two places," Cragen said.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and noticed the pink cast on her left arm.

"Was she… was she uh… was she…"

"No Elliot she wasn't," Cragen answered knowing exactly what he was trying to ask "She wasn't raped,"

Elliot breathe a sigh of relief. "Where's Jake?" Elliot asked.

"We uh… we don't know he wasn't at Liv's apartment when we got there," Cragen said.

"You gotta find him Captain he did this to me and Liv.

"We will Elliot," Cragen said.

As if on cue Cragen's beeper went off. "That's munch they have a lead on where Jake might be,"

Cragen got up and headed towards the door. "Oh and the nurse said you have a concussion and you need to stay in bed,"

"Ok Captain," Elliot said.

The second Cragen stepped out the door Elliot pulled the iv out of his arm and walked over to Liv's bed sitting in the chair beside it.

"Oh Li vim so sorry this happened to you," Elliot said as he looked the bruises that could be seen where the gown wasn't covering Olivia.

"Please wake up Liv I don't think I can live in this world without you," Elliot whispered as picked up her right hand and kissed it. Soon after he fell asleep with his and Olivia's fingers intertwined.

**~ Two Days Later ~**

Elliot was released but refused to leave Olivia's side. Munch and Fin went to his apartment and got him some fresh clothes.

"How is she?" Munch asked as he and Fin returned from his apartment.

"The nurse said she has increased brain activity but other than that no change," Elliot said.

"You love her don't you Elliot?" Fin asked as he noticed Elliot caressing Olivia's hand.

"Yeah Fin I do," Elliot said.

"Have you told her that?" Fin asked.

"No I uh… I wasn't sure she felt the same way about me," Elliot said.

"You idiot of course she loves you," Fin said "Haven't you noticed how she brings you coffee everyday or how she glances at you when shes doing paper work?"

"I guess I never really thought about it like that," Elliot said

"Well we gotta go Cragen is calling we'll talk to you later keep us informed," Fin said.

"Ok and thanks guys for the clothes," Elliot said.

"No problem Elliot see you later," Munch said as he and fin walked out the door.

As the hours past people came and went along with nurses. It was now 10 and it was just Elliot and Olivia in the room.

Eliot thought about what fin said and decided it was best not to tell Olivia that he loved her yet. So he just kissed her head and and fell asleep holding her hand again.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

Elliot's eyes fluttered open. What time is it Elliot wondered to himself? "6:45," Elliot thought to himself. "What the hell woke me up?"

Suddenly he felt Olivia's hand squeeze his.

"Liv y… Your awake," Elliot said as he looked up and noticed her eyes were open.

Then he noticed she was crying.

"Its ok liv," Elliot said as he pressed the nurse call button.

1 minute later an average height, petite female nurse walked in.

"Oh Ms Benson your awake. Well let me take that tube out and you should be a little more comfortable," The nurse said.

Elliot held Olivia's hand tight as the nurse took the tube out of her mouth.

"Ok Ms Benson your throat will probably be soar for a few hours but t should feel better by this evening," The nurse said as Olivia coughed a little bit.

"Ok," Olivia said in a raspy voice.

"I will be back to check on you in a little bit," The nurse said as she left the room.

Olivia looked over at Elliot with a small smile on her face "Ha… have y… you been here the entire time I've been here," Olivia said in a raspy voice.

"Take it easy Liv. Yeah I've been here the entire time you've been here," Elliot said caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"He tried to rape me Ell," Olivia said coughing as tears ran down her cheeks.

She attempted to wipe the tears away with her left hand not realizing her left arm was broke until she felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm and she noticed the pink cask on her arm.

"Take it easy Liv your arm is broken in three places and we don't have to talk about what happened right now," Elliot said

"I want to tell you El you deserve to hear the truth," Olivia said.

**A/N—Stay tuned for part 2. In part 2 you will find out how Olivia and Jake started dating, how their relationship got to where it is now, and why shes allowing him to abuse her. Please review the more reviews I get the faster I update.**


	5. Truths part 2

**A/N—Ok guys here is chapter 5 truths part 2. I just want to point out I only got like 3 reviews on the last chapter and very few on the chapter before that. What im trying to say is if you guys don't review im going to have to discontinue this story and that's something I don't want to do. Im gonna tell you right now if you review there is a lot more twist and turns and even some juicy stuff in the chapters to come. So please please please review because I don't want to discontinue this story. Oh and don't forget im still open to ideas on a title for this story.**

"Ok Liv if that's what you wanna do then im listing," Elliot said

"Ok well it started 3 months ago," Olivia started

_--Flashback—_

_Olivia was at the bar drinking her second beer when a guy walked up to her._

"_A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be at the bar alone," the stranger said._

"_If your trying to get in my pants its not working but nice try," Olivia said as she rolled her eyes and continued to drink her beer._

"_Oh I get it you're a sex crimes detective," The stranger said_

_Olivia looked at him shocked that he figured that out just by her comment._

"_Don't worry detective I wasn't trying to get in your pants. My name is Jake," Jake said holding out his hand for her to shake._

"_Im Olivia," Olivia said shaking his hand._

_Even though he was a complete stranger she had to admit he was handsome. He was about 6 feet tall, muscular, and had the most beautiful hazel eyes._

"_Well its nice to meet you Olivia," Jake said as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it._

"_Its nice to meet you too Jake," Olivia said blushing slightly._

"_I… uh… I gotta go I have to be to work early tomorrow," Olivia said grabbing her purse and phone and heading towards the door._

"_OLIVIA WAIT!" Jake shouted as he placed a 20 on the counter and raced out the door behind Olivia._

"_Olivia wait up," Jake said somewhat out of breath as she finally stopped and turned around. _

"_I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner on Friday night?" Jake asked._

"_Sure i would love to join you for dinner on Friday. Pick me up at 8," Olivia said._

"_Ok see you then," Jake said_

_--End Flashback—_

"So we went to dinner that Friday and we had a great time," Olivia said.

"Ok so that's when you guys started dating?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah and everything was great until the third month," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"What happened then?" Elliot asked

"I came home later then usual one night and he slapped me. He told me that if I ever got home that late again I would regret it. The next morning he apologized and said he was drunk and he never meant to hurt me," Olivia said

"Let me guess the beating got worse," Elliot said.

"Yeah a lot worse he would call me a whore, bitch, unlovable slut, and sometime he would call me a worthless piece of trash. Then he would beat me so bad I would pass out," Olivia said looking up at the ceiling because she was too ashamed to look at Elliot.

"And before you ask no he never raped me but he did come close once before two nights ago," Olivia said.

--_Flashback—_

"_Where the hell were you?" Jake asked rudely as he finished his fourth beer._

"_At work like I told you I would be," Olivia said "I can't just pack up and leave whenever I feel like it," _

"_Don't lie to me Olivia," Jake said as he stood up and walked over to Olivia._

"_Im not lying to you," Olivia said annoyed as she walked past him and headed to her bedroom._

_Jake grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back to him "Don't walk away from me when im talking to you," _

_Olivia knew by the look in his eyes she was about to become his human punching bag._

"_Im sorry Jake please don't hurt me please," Olivia begged._

"_Oh im not gonna hurt you Olivia we are just going to have a little fun," Jake said grabbing her butt and pulling her closer to him._

_--End Flashback—_

"He touched me everywhere but just before he could rape me Captain called and jake let me go because he didn't want to risk people finding out what he was doing to me.

"Why didn't you tell someone or try to breakup with him?" Elliot asked

"I did El," Olivia said "I tried so hard to break up with him but every time I did he would describe the inside of your apartment and how he was going to sneak in and kill you while you were sleeping," Olivia said crying hysterically "Im sorry im so weak El I tried to fight back but I was so scared that he would kill me or worse you,"

"Its ok Liv no one is going to hurt you or me I promise. Im going to do everything in my power to get that bastard behind bars," Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia while she cried into his chest.

"That bastard is going to pay big time for what he did to Liv," Elliot thought.

**A/N—remember don't forget review if you want me to continue if I don't get more reviews I will be forced to discontinue the story. As I said above I have lots more twist, turns, and even some juicy stuff to come but you guys have to review. Oh and again im still looking for ideas on a title for my story and feel free to tell me what you guys would want to see in the chapters to come and I will try to incorporate your ideas.**


	6. Just the Beginning

**A/N—Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got in the last chapter keep them coming if you want this story to continue and again I do take anonymous reviews. Here is Chapter 6 Just the Beginning.**

**-- The Hospital—**

"Well Ms. Benson I talked to the doctor and he said you could check out if you would like to bt to take it easy so you you won't injure yourself more," The nurse said handing Olivia papers to sign.

"Thank you," Olivia said as she grabbed the papers with her good hand.

"No problem Just sign here and here," The Nurse said pointing out the spots where Olivia was to sign the papers.

30 minutes later Olivia and Elliot were heading out to Elliot's car. Once they got in the car Elliot helped Olivia with her seat belt then they headed to her apartment.

**--Olivia's Apartment—**

"Do you need help Liv?" Elliot asked as she looked like she was having trouble getting her keys out of her purse.

"No I got it," Olivia said as she pulled her keys out of her purse.

When she opened the door and turned on the lights Olivia and Elliot were both surprised to find her apartment completely ransacked. Everything was torn, broke, or turned over. Her bedroom and bathroom were no different.

"Its ok Liv," Elliot said as Olivia completely broke down in Elliot's arms.

"Where will I go El? Where will I Live?" Olivia cried into Elliot's chest.

"You can stay with me at my apartment" Elliot said as he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I… I don't want to be a burden El," Olivia said looking up at Elliot.

"You will never be a burden to me Liv," Elliot said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you El," Olivia said as she hugged him.

"No problem why don't you grab some clothes and whatever else you need then we can head over to my place and while you do that I'll call Cragen and tell him to send a forensic team over here," Elliot said.

**--Olivia's Bedroom—**

"Olivia started crying as she saw Whore, Bitch, and unlovable slut written all over the walls in red paint.

"Ok Liv I called Cragen he said CSU should be here in a few minutes," Elliot said as he walked into Olivia's bedroom.

When Olivia turned around Elliot noticed she was crying.

"Liv whats…," Elliot started but stopped when he noticed the writings all over the walls.

"When I find the bastard that did this im gonna…,"Elliot started ut was interrupted by Olivia.

"Jake did this," Olivia said

"How do you know that Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"He left this note," Olivia said handing the note to Elliot.

Elliot read the note:

_Dear Olivia,_

_I know Stabler and those other detectives are probably going to read this. However I just wanted to tell you that this is just the beginning and theirs nothing your knight in shining armor can do about it. See you soon princess. Oh and Elliot I wouldn't take her to your apartment if I were you cause I know where you live._

_Yours Truly _

_Jake_

"Im so sorry for dragging you into this Elliot I never meant for any of this to happen," Olivia said as she saw Elliot fold the note back up.

"Its not your fault liv none of this is and you didn't drag me into this I want to help you," Elliot said pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Thanks El you always know how to cheer me up," Olivia said breaking the hug.

Suddenly the door opened and Cragen, Munch, Fin, and the CSU team came in.

"Olivia, Elliot are you guys ok?" Cragen asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah we're fine just letting Liv grab a few things," Elliot said

"Oh ok," Cragen said as the CSU techs got to work.

"Oh and Captain we are going to stay at the precinct," Elliot said as he and Olivia headed towards the door.

"Ok but why?" Cragen asked

Elliot handed Cragen the note Jake left for Olivia.

"Oh I see," Cragen said as he folded the note back up "You guys go ahead and head to the precinct and we will be back in about an hour or so,"

"Ok see you then Captain," Elliot said

**--A Place nearby—**

"Yes Detective go to the little empty precinct where I will be waiting," Jake said " Your mine princess,"

**A/N—Review if you want me to continue.**


	7. Confessions

**A/N—Thanks for All the reviews I really do appreciate them. Here is Chapter 7 Confessions**

**--Precinct Cribs—**

"Are you ok Liv?" Elliot asked when he noticed Olivia sitting on a bunk with her head in her hands.

"Yeah im ok I just… do you think im an unlovable slut?" Olivia asked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Of course not Liv," Elliot said as he sat down beside her and wiped the tears off her cheeks " You are nowhere near a slut and you are most definitely not unlovable,"

"Yeah well any guy that loves me is probably a million miles from here," Olivia said sadly.

"Or hes sitting right beside you," Elliot said Picking up her hand.

"What do you mean El?" Olivia asked with a confused look on her face.

Elliot kissed Olivia gently on the lips " I love you Liv I always have,"

"I… I love you too El," Olivia said kissing him back " But I don't think im ready for another relationship just yet I just need to recuperate and get Jake behind bars,"

"I'll wait forever if that's how long it takes," Elliot said caressing Olivia's cheek.

"Thanks Elliot," Olivia said hugging him.

"Your welcome Liv," Elliot said.

Olivia yawned "Im kinda sleepy I think im gonna take a nap while we are waiting for cragen and the guys to get back.

"Ok go ahead Liv im sure Captain won't mind," Elliot said.

Just as Elliot got up and headed towards the door Olivia grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me El please I don't wanna be alone right now," Olivia said.

"There is no place else I would rather be," Elliot said kissing Olivia on her forehead.

Elliot took off his shoes ad jacket then laid down on the bunk with Olivia. He laid behind her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. No later than 10 minutes they had both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N—I know this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter will be full of drama and it will be much longer. Im going for at least 100 reviews by the end of this story so please keep the reviews coming. Remember I do take anonymous reviews.**


	8. Kidnapped

**A/N—thanks for all the reviews. Im sorry I haven't updated In forever but I've been really stressed lately to the point where I feel like my head was going to explode. Also my teacher bombarded me with homework. Anyway here is Chapter 8 Kidnapped.**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**~ SVU Cribs ~**

It was now 10:30 pm and Olivia had just woken up. She panicked for a minute when she couldn't move but, then she remembered that Elliot had wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arms so she could see his face. She smiled at his still sleeping form.

"I could get used to this," Olivia thought "Wait why did I get up again? Oh yeah I had to pee"

Olivia wiggled out of Elliot's arms without waking him up and headed down the stairs to the restroom.

"I wonder where Cragen and the guys are they should have been back by now," Olivia thought.

As she walked by her desk she noticed a note on there that wasn't there before. She picked it up and read it.

_Olivia and Elliot,_

_I know you two are probably wondering where we are and why we didn't wake you up when we were at the precinct. Well when we got there you guys were sleeping so peacefully we decided not to wake you guys up. Besides you guys deserve some good old fashion shut-eye. We actually just left a few hours ago and will return early tomorrow morning. So please use this time to get some much needed rest._

_Yours Truly,_

_Captain Cragen_

Olivia placed the not back on her desk and headed to the restroom. On her way back she heard what sounded like footsteps behind her. She dismissed the thought when she turned around and no one was there.

"Chill Benson its just your mind playing games with you," Olivia thought.

Before she knew what was happening an arm was around her waist and a hand was over her mouth.

"Long time no see princess,"

Olivia completely froze.

"Did you miss me?" Jake asked.

Olivia bit down on Jake's hand as hard as she could. The second Jake removed his hand from her mouth she screamed at the top of her lungs "ELLIOT!"

**~ Cribs ~**

"Its ok Liv im here," Elliot said never opening his eyes.

When he felt around the mattress and realized that she wasn't there he knew something was really wrong. Elliot shot up out of the bed grabbed his gun from under the pillow and sprinted the down the stairs.

"Let her go Jake," Elliot said aiming his gun at jake.

Olivia tried to fight back but was having a hard time because of her broken arm.

"uhhh no I think I'll keep her," Jake said.

"Over my dead body," Elliot said.

"Ok Stabler if thats what you want," Jake said.

Elliot never even saw the bat crash into his head. As the bat collided with his head he fell forward hitting his head on the side of Olivia's desk knocking him out cold.

"Elliot," Olivia said devastated as she ran towards his unconscious

"I don't think so Olivia," Jake said as he pulled her back to him and placed a chloroform soaked cloth over her nose and mouth. Olivia tried her hardest to fight back and not breathe. However because of her broken arm and the fact that Jake was ten times stronger than her she eventually gave in and took a breath. No later than ten seconds later she collapsed unconscious in Jake's arms.

"Get Elliot we're taking him with us too," Jake said to his partner.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

**~ 6:00 A.M. ~**

Captain Cragen walked in the squad room "Hey Munch, Hey Fin," Cragen greeted his detectives.

"Hey Captain," Munch and Fin said simultaneously.

"Are Elliot and Olivia still…," Cragen started but stopped when he looked down and noticed the blood on his hand, on the edge of Olivia's desk, and the puddle of blood beside Olivia's desk.

"Munch call CSU and tell to report to the SVU precinct,"

"Im on it Captain," Munch said when he fin noticed the small puddle of blood beside Olivia's desk and the blood on the side of it.

"Fin see if Jake is in the system if he is find out every place he has ever owned and/or lived in then report back to me," Cragen said

"Ok Captain," Fin said as he turned to his computer and got to work.

"Wherever you guys are please be ok," Cragen thought as CSU techs swarmed into the Precinct and started processing the crime scene.

**~ An Unknown Location ~**

Olivia started to come to. As she looked around the room she spotted Elliot chained to a chair in the corner of the room with a perfect view of the bed. She tried to get up but then she realized that the bastard had somehow cut the cast off her arm and cuffed her still broke arm and her unbroken arm to the bed causing her excruciating pain. She was even more scared when she realized she was only in her bra and panties. She was thrown from her thoughts when she heard the door open and two figures walk in.

"I told you I would find you Olivia," Jake said as he walked closer while the other person hid in the shadows.

"Im sorry Jake for everything please just let me go please," Olivia begged as her arm started to become numb from massive amount of pain surging through it.

"No can do Olivia me and my friend still have to teach you one last lesson," Jake said as his partner began to emerge from the shadows.

"Did you miss me sweet cheeks,"

"N… NO it can't be H… Harris but you were locked up," Olivia said trying her hardest not to show just how scared she was.

"Not anymore Olivia," Harris said as he walked Towards Olivia with a twisted smile on his face.

**A/N—Well what did you think was it worth the wait review if you want me to continue and I will try to update a whole lot faster this time.**


	9. Rescued part 1

**A/N—Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Keep reviewing like that I will update a whole lot faster. Anyway here is Chapter 9 Rescued prt1**

**~ Svu Precinct~**

It was Tuesday June 23 one day since Olivia and Elliot were kidnapped. The SVU precinct was swarming in NYPD detectives. Phones were ringing off the hooks. Currently Munch was answering phones while Fin talked to Melinda.

"Ok uh huh uh huh ok thanks Melinda," Fin said as he hung up the phone.

"That was Melinda," Fin said as he maneuvered threw the swarm of detectives and made his way over to Cragen.

"Ok what she say?" Cragen asked.

"The saliva on the rag matched Olivia and the skin cells on it were a match to Jake. Also she said that the blood on the bat, the floor, and the side of Olivia's desk all matched Elliot. Last but not leaste the finger prints on the bat belonged to…," Fin paused for a second and took a deep breath "Lowell Harris,"

"But that's impossible isn't he locked up?" Cragen asked.

"Not anymore," Fin said as he handed Cragen a news paper.

On the front page the headline read Rikers Releases Three on Good Behavior to Assure Room for Hardened Criminals.

"HE IS A CRIMINAL DAMMIT!" Cragen shouted causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING ATGET BACK TO WORK!"

Everyone still just looked at him

"NOW!" Cragen shouted causing some people to flinch and the anger in his voice.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Captain can I talk to you in your office?" Fin asked calmly

"Yeah sure ," Cragen said with a slight hent of anger in his voice.

**~ Cragen's Office~**

"You have to calm down we are trying are best to find Elliot and Olivia but you being mad and yelling at everyone isn't helping," Fin said sounding very much like Cragen.

"Who died and made you captain," Cragen chuckled.

"No one," Fin Laughed "I just wanna make sure you aren't gonna do something you'll regret later.

"Ok well thanks. Now why don't you get back out there and help find Liv and Elliot," Cragen said

"You got it Captain," Fin said heading out the door.

Suddenly just as Fin was about to open the door Munch burst through the door nearly hitting Fin in the face.

"Damn John whatever happened to knocking first?" Fin asked.

"Sorry Fin but we got a break in the case," Munch said "We know where they are,"

"Well why are we all standing here grab your coats and lead the way John," Cragen said as he jumped out of his seat and headed towards the door with Munch and Fin.

**~ An Unknown Area ~**

Olivia was crying as she was still cuffed to the bed. She was now completely naked after Jake and Harris had ripped off her clothes then touched her everywhere. They had then left her and a still unconscious Elliot alone for the remainder of the night and so far the next morning.

"El wake up please," Olivia cried for the 5th time still not getting a response. Or so she thought.

As she cried hysterically she suddenly heard her name being called softly.

"El?" Olivia asked.

"L… Liv oh god Liv what did they do to you?" Elliot asked once he could clearly see the bruises on her naked body.

"T… They tou…" Olivia started but was interrupted when Harris and Jake walked in the room.

"Detective Stabler how nice of you to join our little party," Jake said.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Elliot asked angrily

"Oh nothing we just had a little fun," Harris said as he ran his hand up Olivia's leg causing her to flinch noticeably.

"Don't you touch her you sick bastard," Elliot said as he struggled against the chains.

Olivia looked over at Elliot with fear in her eyes.

"Don't look at him you whore," Harris said slapping her across the face as he got on top of her and stripped down to his boxers.

"You know you like it Olivia," Jake said as he caressed her breast.

"Go to hell," Olivia said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You know im really getting tired of your mouth," Harris said slapping her across the face again this time causing a bruise to appear on her cheek.

Jake then placed a piece of tape over Olivia's mouth "That should shut her up," Jake said

"Your so beautiful Olivia," Harris said as he stroked her between her legs.

Olivia was crying hysterically as Jake and Harris touched her everywhere and forced their fingers inside her. Elliot was crying too he couldn't stand the fact that Olivia was being assaulted right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it. Sudden;y the door burst nearly off its hinges revealing a very angry Cragen, Munch, Fin, and other nypd detectives with there guns aimed at Harris and Jake.

**A/N—Well what did you think should I continue? Sorry it took me like forever to update I have been going through a lot of emotional drama with my boyfriend excuse me EX-Boyfriend as of today but anyway keep the reviews coming and I promise to update 10 times faster then I have been.**


	10. Rescued part 2

**A/N—Thanks for all your wonderful reviews I especially want to thank Kourntey and all of the other anonymous reviewers who have reviewed my story. Thank you guys so much because in my last story most of the anonymous reviewers were very very rude. So thank you guys for giving me such wonderful reviews. Here is Chapter 10—Rescuded prt 2.**

**~Basement of an Old Abandoned Warehouse~**

"Get the hell off her Harris," Cragen said calmly trying his hardest not to lose his temper.

Harris went to stroke Olivia between her legs again but stopped when Cragen spoke again.

"Eather one of you touch her again and we are gonna be dragging you out of here in body bags," Cragen said seriously.

"Tisk tisk tisk Captain you see this is my game and in my game I always win," Jake said as he thrust a knife into her stomach just seconds before gun shots echoed through the building.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot shouted in pure terror as he watched the events unfold before him.

"Are you ok Elliot," Fin asked as another officer cut the chains from around Elliot.

"Elliot completely ignored Fin's question as he jumped up and ran to Olivia's side and covered her up as best he could.

"Olivia baby can you hear me?" Elliot asked as tears ran down his cheeks.

Suddenly Olivia's face scrunched up in pain. Elliot then noticed that the officer that was uncuffing her hands had just let her broken arm flop on the bed.

"You dumbass her arm is broken," Elliot shouted at the officer.

"Im sorry detective I didn't know," the officer said

Suddenly the EMTs arrived clearing everyone out of the way.

"Can you fill us in on her condition?" One EMT asked.

"Well her left arm is broken, she was sexually assaulted, and then they … t... they," Elliot started crying and descided to just show the EMT what the knife that was still petruding from Olivia's stomach.

"By the looks of it I would say that knife is in pretty deep we gotta get her to the hospital now," the EMT said.

The EMTs then placed Olivia on a stretcher and an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

**~Outside~**

As Elliot followed closely behind the EMTs he noticed Munch and Fin taking Jake and Harris to a police car.

"Aren't you gonna take us to the hospital?" Jake asked

"First of all you both were shot in the leg and last time I checked you both had another one," Fin said "Second you'll both live Olivia might not so personally I could care less if you guys get to the hospital or not but to answer your question yes we are gonna take you to the hospital,"

**~In the Ambulance~**

As the ambulance took off Elliot started asking questions "Aren't you gonna take the knife out of her?"

"Not till we get her to the OR," the EMT asked "If e take it out now she could bleed out before e get to the hospital.

A tear ran down Elliot's cheek he didn't even want to think about the possibility of her dying.

"Hang in there Liv," Elliot thought to himself.

**~5 minutes later at hospital~**

As the EMTs wheeled Olivia into the hospital nurses and doctors immediately swarmed around Olivia. Elliot continued to follow close behind holding Olivia's hand.

"Sir im sorry but your gonna have to wait In the waiting room," A doctor told Elliot as they wheeled Olivia through the OR doors.

Elliot walked down the hall to the waiting room and slumped down into one of the chairs.

"How is she Elliot?" Cragen asked as he Munch and Fin walked in the hospital.

"I… I don't know they haven't told me anything since they brought her in," Elliot said sadly.

It had now been an hour since they brought Olivia to the hospital. Munch, Fin, and Cragen were sitting in the waiting room chairs. Elliot was pacing back and forth. He was pacing so fast that no one noticed the gash on the back of his head until he suddenly collapsed.

"I need some help over here!" Cragen shouted as he Munch and Fin ran to Elliot's side

**A/N—Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. **


	11. We'll Make it Together

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews. im sorry it took me so long to update I've just been really busy the past few weeks. Anyway here is Chapter 11—We'll Make it Together.**

It was now 3 hours since Olivia and Elliot had been admitted to the hospital and was now 10:00 pm. Now they were both recuperating in their own rooms.

**~Elliot's Room~**

Fin had just walked in the room when he noticed Elliot waking up.

"Elliot?" Fin asked as Elliot started mumbling incoherently.

"No leave her alone. Get off her stop. Get the hell away from her," Elliot said not realizing where he was.

"Elliot your in the hospital your ok and so is Liv," Fin said trying to calm Elliot down.

Suddenly machines started beeping rapidly and soon nurses swarmed in the room.

"We're going to have to sedate him," one nurse yelled as she pulled out a syringe.

"No give me a minute I know why hes freaking out," Fin said.

"F… Fin wheres Liv," Elliot asked starting to calm down.

"Liv is fine Elliot," Fin said "Shes in a room down the hall we can take you to see her but you have to calm down before you hurt yourself,"

Elliot had completely calmed down by the time the nurse came back with the wheel chair.

As Fin helped Elliot into the wheel chair the nurse notice he looked slightly off balance as if he was dizzy.

"Are you sure your feeling up to seeing Ms. Benson cause if your not you should just stay in bed and wait a little longer to see her," The nurse suggested

"No im fine I just need to see Olivia," Elliot said lying through his teeth as the nurse wheeled him to Olivia's room.

Truthfully his head hurt like hell and he wanted the pain to go away. However when it came to Olivia he didn't care how much pain he was In as long as she was ok.

**~Olivia's Room~**

"Ms. Benson you have another visitor," The nurse said as she wheeled Elliot into the room with Fin following close behind.

"We'll just leave you two alone so you can talk," Cragen as he, the nurse, and Fin walked out the door.

Elliot wheeled himself closer to Olivia's bed then got out of the chair and sat on the bed beside her.

"Im so sorry Liv I promised I would protect you and I let you down," Elliot said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Its not your fault El you didn't do this to me Jake and Harris did," Olivia said she wiped the tears off Elliot's cheeks and let her hand linger there.

"I know Liv I just… I love you so much," Elliot said placing his hand on hers which was still on his cheek " No pain can compare to the pain I felt when Jake and Harris were assaulting you right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it,"

"Its ok El im fine and we'll get through this together I promise," Olivia said as she kissed him softly on the Lips "I love you El,"

"I love you too Liv," Elliot said just as Cragen, Fin, and the Nurse walked back into the room.

"Ok Mr. Stabler Ms. Benson needs her rest and so do you. Oh by the way you are being released tomorrow Mr. Stabler so you can visit her as much as you like then," The nurse said as Elliot Maneuvered back into the wheel chair.

"Good Night Liv. See you tomorrow," Elliot said.

"Good night Ell," Olivia said smiling lovingly at him.

"Good night Fin and Captain," Elliot said as the nurse wheeled him out the door

"Good night Elliot," Cragen and Fin said simultaneously.

Once Elliot was out of sight Olivia looked at Cragen and Fin.

"Wheres Munch and Casey," Olivia asked

"Well Casey is in court but she said she would visit tomorrow and Munch is keeping an eye on Jake and Harris until his shift is over," Fin said

"Jake and Harris are here?" Olivia asked with fear evident in her eyes as her bottom lip trembled.

"They are two floors up," Cragen said "And not only that but they are also cuffed to their beds and the room they are in are guarded by highly skilled NYPD officers along with me, Munch and Fin taking turns sitting in the room with them just to make sure they don't try any funny stuff,"

"Believe me Liv those two will never hurt you again," Fin said

"Thanks Captain thanks Fin," Olivia said

"No problem Liv," Fin and Cragen said.

Suddenly Cragen's beeper went off.

"That's Munch my shift starts in three minutes and Fin has stacks and stacks of paper work to do. Are you sure you will be ok by yourself Olivia cause we can stay if you need us to," Cragen said.

"No you guys go ahead I'll be ok on my own," Olivia said

"Ok Liv we will see you tomorrow then," Cragen said as he and Fin walked out of the room.

"Ok good night Captain and good night Fin," Olivia said as the medication kicked in and she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Liv," Cragen said as he and Fin walked out quietly.

**A/N—sorry it took me soooooooooo long to update I've been really busy with exams, SOLs, and other things but promise the next few chapters will go up faster. Please review even though I think this chapter is crappy but anyway tell me what you think.**


	12. Not Over Yet

**A/N—Awww come on you guys I now it took me forever to update but hey school comes first. So please please please please review im practically begging you guys. If you guys don't review I will end the story here. However I still have lots more ideas for this story so please don't make me discontinue it.**

**~Hospital~**

Cragen got in the elevator and headed up to the next floor to Jake and Harris's room. It was easy for him to find the room considering there were two police officers in front of the door. Cragen flashed his badge and walked past the two officers.

"Ok detective you can go. Go help Fin with his paperwork at the precinct," Cragen said to Munch when walked in the room.

"Ok Captain," Munch said as he grabbed his things and left the room.

"Well well well if it isn't Captain Donald Cragen," Harris said "What brings you here shouldn't you be with Olivia?"

"I was curious as to what you two had to say for yourselves considering your both going to jail for a long time," Cragen said with a smirk on his face.

"I have nothing to say to you," Jake said completely pissed off.

"I do I have a lot to say," Harris said with a twisted smile on his face.

"What could you possibly have to say?" Cragen asked.

"My fingers inside Olivia felt great. The way she screamed when I touched her all over. The way she begged me to stop when I pumped my fing…," Harris started but stopped when Cragen slapped him hard across the face.

"I hope you burn in hell you sick son of a bitch," Cragen said as he stormed towards the door.

"You guys may have one the fight Cragen but the war has only just begun. Oh and you may wanna go check on Olivia you never know who might want to visit," Jake said as Cragen walked out the door.

As Cragen got closer to Olivia's room he could hear what sounded like muffled screams. Not even two seconds later he could hear machines beeping loudly and Nurses yelling cold blue. What scared him the most was that the nurses went into Olivia's room.

**A/N—As I said above if you don't want me to discontinue then I need reviews. I know this chapter is super short but the next chapter will be longer.**


	13. Hanging by a Thread

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews here is Chapter 13- Hanging by a Thread.**

Cragen ran into Olivia's room. As he tried to walk in the door the nurses immediately told him they had to wait outside the room. An hour later the nurses walked out of the room. Cragen stood up as Olivia's doctor walked out.

"What happened is she ok?" Cragen asked in a concerned tone.

"Her brain swelled causing her to go into a coma," The doctor said sadly.

"Wait what? She didn't even have a head injury when we brought her in," Cragen said confused as to what was going on.

"She does now and not only that but we also found a pillow over her face," The doctor said.

"What are you saying doctor?" Cragen asked.

"in my opinion someone tried to murder her," The doctor said

"She will be ok though right?" Cragen asked

"Well as of right now she has no brain activity so it's a possibility that she may never come out of the coma. If she doesn't wake up in the next week or so you may wanna think about pulling the plug," The doctor said sadly

"Ok thank you doctor," Cragen said as he shook the doctors hand

"I'll be back to check on her in a few hours," The doctor said as he walked down the hall

Tears rolled down Cragens cheeks as he walked into Olivia's room. He was so busy thinking about how Olivia was like a daughter to him and how the squad was gonna survive without her especially Elliot that he didn't notice the guy run out of the bathroom and into the hall.

**~ The Next Day 9:00 A.M. ~**

Elliot was released and was headed to Olivia's room. What he saw when he got in there broke his heart into tiny bite size pieces.

"Oh my God what happened to her Captain?" Elliot asked

"Well to make long story short someone tried to kill her. The doctors revived her but now shes in a coma," Cragen said "They said if she didn't wake up in the next few weeks or so that we should think about pulling the plug," Cragen choked out.

"No this can't be happening it can't be it just can't be," Elliot said as he sat in a chair by her bed and held her hand "You've gotta pull though Liv I … I can't live without you," tears suddenly streamed down Elliot's cheeks

**A/N—sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy with volunteer work. Anyway what did you think please please please review.**


	14. Pulling the Plug

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews here is Chapter 14—Pulling the Plug **

"We came as soon as we heard Captain," Fin said as he Munch and Casey walked in the room.

"Who would do this to her?" Casey asked as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Only every person shes ever collared," Munch said

"Yeah but every person she collared doesn't know Lowell Harris," Cragen said.

"What do you mean Captain?" Fin asked

"Well when I was in Jake's and Harris's room Harris said I should check on Olivia cause I never know who might visi….," Cragen started but stopped when he noticed something on the bathroom door "Oh my God is that blood?"

"That's more than just blood Captain that's a bloody fingerprint and I bet my paycheck it belongs to the person that hurt Liv looks like this is where the perp hid while the nurses were in here working on Liv," Fin said.

"Call O'Halloran tell him we have some evidence we need him to collect," Cragen said.

"Im on it Captain," Fin said as stepped out of the room to make the call.

20 minutes later Ryan showed up with his forensic kit in his hand.

"Hey guys. Is Olivia gonna be ok?" Ryan asked as he noticed all the tubes and machines hooked up to her.

"We uh… we don't know," Cragen said sadly as he looked at Olivia's pale form.

"Um ok so where is the evidence that you wanted me to collect?" Ryan asked.

"Right over here," Fin said as he showed Ryan the bloody fingerprint

"Ok I'll lift the print real quick," Ryan said as he got to work.

Just as Ryan bent down to get something out of his forensic kit he noticed an object under Olivia's bed that seemed out of place.

"What are you doing?"Casey asked as Ryan got down on all fours and reached a gloved hand under the bed.

"Getting this," Ryan said as he held up a piece of broken glass with blood on it.

"Looks like a piece of a wine glass," Munch said.

"Yeah and here is the rest of it," Fin said looking in the small trash can in the corner of the room.

About 30 minutes later Ryan had collected all the evidence and was headed out of the room.

"Ok im gonna go process this evidence keep me posted on her condition Don," Ryan said.

"Will do thanks Ryan," Cragen said.

"No problem Don bye guys," Ryan said as he Left the room.

Elliot suddenly started crying hysterically "What I she doesn't make it Captain? What am I gonna do? I can't live without her I love her," Elliot said not caring that everyone in the room heard him.

"Olivia's a fighter she'll pull through you should know that better than anyone," Cragen said.

"I know I just … I love her so much," Elliot said sadly as tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

"I know Elliot and even if she doesn't make it she will always be in our hearts," Cragen said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Days past then weeks it had now been a month and Olivia was still in a coma. They were really close to figuring out who put Olivia in a coma. In the mean time Jake and Harris were in Rikers while they awaited there trial. Elliot had been by Olivia's side every day and night. The rest of the squad was working Olivia's case so they came every evening.

"Elliot its been a month now I think you should let her go," Cragen said as he walked in the room.

Elliot's lip trembled "How can I let the love my life go?" Elliot thought "Part of mr knows it's the right thing to do but the other part doesn't want to lose her,"

Just as Elliot opened his mouth to say something the doctor walked in.

"Have you made a decision yet Mr. Stabler?" The doctor asked.

Elliot looked at Cragen with tears in his eyes.

"Your doing the right thing Elliot," Cragen said sadly

"P… Pull the plug," Elliot choked out as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Ok im gonna have to ask you guys to wait outside and I'll let you know when you can come say good bye," The doctor said.

"Ok thanks doctor," Cragen said as he and Elliot left the room.

5 minutes later Casey, Munch, and Fin showed up.

"Whats going on Don?" Casey asked as she noticed them standing outside of the room.

As if on cue the doctor walked out of the room "Ok you guys can say your good byes now," The doctors said as he walked down the hall.

"G… Goodbyes?" Casey asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Im sorry Casey but we had to do what we thought was best for Olivia," Cragen said sadly "Why don't you say good bye first," Cragen suggested.

"Ok," Casey said as she walked into the room.

**A/N—Don't hate me yet people there might just be a miracle in the next chapter. Please please please review I would like lots and lots of reviews by the end of this story.**


	15. Goodbye, Hello

**A/N—Thanks for all of your reviews here is Chapter 15—Goodbye, Hello **

It had been 10 minutes everybody had said their goodbyes except for Elliot.

**~ In Olivia's Room ~**

Elliot sat in the chair beside her bed and held her hand.

"Oh Liv I don't even know what to say. I had hoped this day would never come. Im gonna miss you so much Liv. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Hell I don't think I will ever love again. I wanted to marry you, I wanted to have kids with you, and I wanted to grow old and wrinkly with you. I love you so much Olivia words can't even describe it. Rest in peace Olivia," Elliot cried as he kissed Olivia on the lips one last time.

Just as his lips touched hers he felt a spark as if she was alive. As he looked at the heart monitor he noticed the line was flat and he knew she was gone or so he thought.

Elliot walked out of the room with tears streaming down his cheeks. Cragen walked towards him.

"Captain right now I just need to be alone," Elliot said walking past Cragen.

"Ok Elliot I understand but meet us the precinct later this evening we are close to figuring out who did this to Olivia.

"Ok Captain I'll be there," Elliot said as he walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

**~Later That Day SVU Precinct~**

Elliot walked into the precinct. The first thing he noticed was Olivia's empty desk. It was the same way it was the day they were kidnapped. Elliot hung his coat on the coat rack then sat at his desk. He started thinking about all the good times he and Olivia had together, the day they confessed their love for each other, but more than anything the day they met the day he fell in love.

_--Flashback—_

"_What do you think your new partner will be like?" Fin asked._

"_I don't know but I hope he or she is not another rookie. The last rookie partner I had didn't even last a week," Elliot said._

"_Seriously not even a week?" Fin asked glancing up from his paperwork._

"_Nope he lasted 3 days and the closest he came to a victim was a rape murder victim's case file," Munch said taking a sip of is coffee._

"_Well in that case you better start praying Stabler," Fin said._

"_Stabler my office now," Cragen said appearing in the door to his office._

"_Good luck Elliot," Munch and Fin said laughing._

"_Shut up," Elliot said heading to Cragens office._

"_You wanted to see me captain," Elliot said as he walked in the office_

"_Yes meet your new partner Olivia Benson She transferred from the LA Sex Crimes Unit so shes no rookie to the special victims unit," Cragen said_

"_Hi Olivia im Elliot Stabler its nice to meet you," Elliot said holding out his hand for her to shake._

"_Its nice to meet you too Elliot," Olivia said reaching her hand to shake his._

_The second their hands touched there was a spark. It was something that neither one of them had ever felt or understood at that moment. _

_Cragen looked at them as they shook hands "Benson and Stabler," Cragen thought " This should be fun,"_

_--End Flashback—_

Elliot was suddenly thrown from his thoughts as the phone rang.

"Stabler," Elliot said answering the phone.

"Good evening detective this is Doctor Hanover from Mercy General Im one of Olivia's doctors," The doctor said.

"Oh you need someone to sign for her body?" Elliot asked holding back tears.

"No I … uh just get to the hospital as soon as possible," The doctor said

"Ok I'll be there in about ten minutes," Elliot said hanging up the phone.

"Where are you going Elliot?" Cragen asked as he noticed Elliot put on his jacket and grab his keys.

"To the hospital," Elliot said

"Why are you going to the hospital?" Cragen asked

"Olivia's doctor wants me there as soon as possible," Elliot said

"Ok Elliot go see what he wants," Cragen said.

"Oh my god I know who did this to Olivia," Fin said suddenly causing Elliot to stop in his tracks

"Who?" Elliot asked from the doorway.

"Matthew Parker he worked for Harris at sealview," Fin said.

"That bastard im gonna kill him," Elliot said angrily.

"Calm down Elliot," Cragen said "Munch and fin will track him down and don't worry when we find him you will get your time in interrogation with him,"

"Thanks Captain," Elliot said as he walked out the door.

**~Hospital~**

Elliot walked in the hospital to find a doctor standing at the front desk.

"Are you Dr. Hanover?" Elliot asked

"Yes and you must be Detective Stabler," The doctor said as he shook Elliot's hand

"Right this way Detective," Doctor Hanover said as he led Elliot down the hall.

"Wait why did you bring me here?" Elliot asked as they stopped outside Olivia's room.

"Because the person inside wants to see you," The doctor said smiling.

"Huh," Elliot said confused.

"Just go in the room detective," The doctor said laughing

Elliot looked at the doctor then walked in the room.

"Oh my god," Elliot said as he walked in the room and found Olivia sitting up smiling at him.

"Hi Elliot," Olivia said reaching her hand out to him.

"Your awake b … but how?" Elliot asked as he took her hand in his.

"It's a miracle El," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Liv I was so afraid I would never get to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours or that gorgeous smile of yours again. When they too you off the machines and you flat lined part of me shattered right then and there. I … I thought you were dead," Elliot said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Its ok El im here and im not going anywhere," Olivia said wrapping her unbroken arm around Elliot.

"Im sorry Liv," Elliot said looking at Olivia

"What are you sorry for El?" Olivia asked

"For this you shouldn't be comforting me I should be comforting you," Elliot said

"Im fine El really," Olivia said

"I love you Olivia with all my heart," Elliot said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you to El," Olivia said kissing him back.

Suddenly Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Casey walked in the room.

"Olivia your ok," Casey said as she ran over and hugged Olivia being careful of her broken arm.

"Doctor Hanover called us a little while ago and told us that she was awake," Cragen said sensing the confusion in Elliot's eyes

Elliot looked over at Olivia and remembered he had to ask Cragen something.

"Can I talk to you in the hall captain?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah sure Elliot," Cragen said as they both walked out of the room.

**A/N—review and tell me what you think. Please and Thank you. **


	16. Trials

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews here is Chapter 16—Trials. Sorry it took me so long to update I've been super busy with school being that im a senior in high school. Also Im the manager for are suckish football team. So I have like no time to do anything extra however I will update again as soon as I get the chance. **

**~ In the Hall~**

"Please tell me you guys found parker," Elliot said.

"Im sorry Elliot but we're no closer to finding him its as if he fell off the face of the earth," Cragen said sadly

"We gotta find him Captain. As long as he's still out there Olivia's still in danger," Elliot said.

"I know Elliot and we will find him. I promise I am going to do everything in power to make sure No one ever hurts Olivia again," Cragen said seriously.

"Thank you Captain," Elliot said.

"Just know this Elliot we are all a family here. We all care about each other and I care about each and every one of you. Your like the kids I never had. So when one of you is hurting I am too and so do the rest of us," Cragen said.

"Thanks captain and believe it or not you're more of a father then my dad ever was," Elliot said

Just Cragen was about to say something else when Casey walked out of the room.

"Oh hey Elliot hey Don what are you guys doing out here?" Casey asked

"Just talking where are you headed to?" Elliot asked

"I have to be in court in about an hour," Casey said

"Ok Casey I guess we will see you tomorrow then," Cragen said

"Yeah bye guys oh and Elliot talk to Olivia and let her know that its ok to cry and no ones gonna think of her any differently," Casey said.

"Ok I will Casey," Elliot said

"Ok bye see you tomorrow," Casey said as she disappeared around the corner.

"Well let's get back in there and see whats wrong with Olivia," Cragen said

~ In Olivia's Room ~

"Hey Liv is everything ok?" Elliot asked as he and Cragen walked in the room.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be," Olivia said lying through her teeth.

"Ok Liv," Elliot said going with it but he could tell she was going start crying at any moment.

"I hate to ask you this now but so we know we have the right person can you tell me what happened when I left the room that day," Cragen asked

"Well after you left I got really sleepy, I guess it was the medication they had been giving me, so I decided to take a nap. When I woke up there was had over my mouth. I panicked and started to fight back. I somehow managed to kick the guy in his jewels. Then he got really mad. He called me a bitch and then took the wine bottle he was drinking out of and smashed it over my head," Olivia said sadly as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Its ok Liv Your doing great," Elliot said as he wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Did you see his face?" Cragen asked

"No he had on a mask," Olivia said "Im sorry Captain,"

"Its ok Olivia. Did he say anything?" Cragen asked

"all he said was did you miss me sweet cheeks," Olivia said "Oh god,"

"What is it Olivia?" Cragen asked

"Matthew Parker," Olivia said "He was the one who originally started calling me sweet cheeks and then Harris started doing it too,"

"Ok Olivia that's all for now. If you remember anything you know who to call," Cragen said " We gotta get back to the precinct but we will be back to visit you tomorrow,"

"Ok bye Captain, bye Munch, bye Fin," Olivia said

"Bye baby girl," Fin said as he hugged her then walked over by the door.

"Bye Olivia," Munch said hugging her

"Bye Olivia get well soon ok," Cragen said giving her a fatherly hug then kissing her on the forhead.

"Bye guys bye Captain," Elliot said as the three left the room

Olivia suddenly burst out in tears.

"Its ok Liv let it all out. You know its ok to cry no ones gonna think of you any differently," Elliot said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her and let cry on his shoulder.

"Thanks El," Olivia said as Elliot wiped the tears off her cheek.

"For what liv?" Elliot asked

"for everything you've done for me these past few months," Olivia said yawning "I love you,"

"you don't have thank me liv im always here for you no matter what and I love you too. Now why don't you go ahead and go to sleep I promise im not going anywhere," Elliot saidlayong down beside her and wrapping his arms around her but being careful not to hurt her.

~ I week later ~

Olivia had been released from the hospital and was testifying in court.

"Detective Benson now that Detective Stabler, Mr. Thomas (Jake), and Mr. Harris have told there sides of the story can you give us your account of what happened,"

Olivia took a deep breath "You can do this Olivia just tell them what happened get Harris and Jake behind bar and you'll never have to repeat it again," as she began to tell the court what happed.

"I uh I had just been released from the hospital. My partner Detective Elliot Stabler was taking me home to my apartment. When we got there It was a complete mess everything was overturned, chairs and my bed were slashed, and whore, bitch, and unlovable slut was written all over the walls. Jake left a letter that's how we knew it was him that did it," Olivia said sadly.

"What happened next Detective Benson?" Casey asked.

"Well we were going to go to Elliot's apartment but we read in the letter that he knew where his apartment was so we just headed to the precinct. When we got there we just grabbed are thing and headed up to the bunks or what we like to call the cribs. We both fell asleep instantly. The next morning we woke up cause had to use the restroom so I got up and used the restroom. On the way back to the cribs I heard footsteps. I thought it was imagination so I just ignored it. Then out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind," Olivia said now getting visibly uncomfortable.

"Could you please tell the jury who it was that grabbed you," Casey asked.

"Jake Thomas," Olivia said pointing to Jake.

"Ok so after Jake grabbed you what happened?" Casey asked.

"I bit his hand and I screamed as loud as I could for Elliot. A few seconds later he came running down the stairs with his gun aimed at Jake. He told Jake to let me go but Jake wouldn't so Elliot still had his gun Jake. Before Elliot could do anything Harris came from behind and hit him over the head with a bat. Then Jake put a rag soaked in chloroform over my mouth and I passed out," Olivia said now getting really uncomfortable.

"I know this is hard for you Detective Benson but can you tell the court what happened when you woke up," Casey asked

"I was uh… I was… t… tied to a bed and Elliot was tied to a chair right in front of the bed with a perfect view of the bed. I tried to call Elliot's name but he was still unconscious and he didn't respond. So I just laid there crying and praying that Captain and the rest of the squad would find us," Olivia said now on the verge of bursting out in tears.

"Can you tell the court what you were wearing when you woke up Detective," Casey asked

"Just m… my bra and panties," Olivia said as her lip started trembling and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened next?" Casey asked

"Jake and Harris came down the stairs. I begged them to let me and Elliot go but he said Jake said that he and Harris still had to teach me lesson. They came toward me with these twisted smiles on their faces. Then they t… they ripped off my clothes and touched me everywhere. i begged them to stop but they just kept touching me," Olivia cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Poor Liv this shouldn't have happened to her she didn't deserve this," Fin thought as he listened to her testimony along with Munch, Cragen and Elliot.

"I hope those bastards rot in Hell for what they did to Olivia," Cragen thought as he watched his strongest detective close to breaking down in front of the entire court room.

"Oh Olivia im so sorry this happened to you I wish there was something I could have done something I wish I had gotten there earlier,' Munch thought

"This is all my fault if I had just protected her we wouldn't even be in this situation. Im so sorry Liv," Elliot thought as a tear ran down his cheek.

"They left after that. Then the next day I tried desperately to wake Elliot up but he still wasn't responding so I just cried. After a minute or two I heard my name being called softly. I thought it was Jake and Harris but when I didn't see them in the room I knew it was Elliot. He asked me what they did to me but before I could tell him Jake and Harris came down and started touching me again. Jake said he knew I liked it. I told him to go to Hell. Harris slapped me and put tape over my mouth then they started touching me again and forcing their fingers inside me. That's when Captain and the squad showed up. Before they could arrest them Jake stabbed me in the stomach with a knife. The emergency crew said that if they hadn't got me to the hospital when they did I could have died," Olivia said as tears streamed down her cheek.

"Thank you Ms. Benson. We have no further questions your honor," Casey said as she took her seat.

"We have no questions for Ms. Benson," Trevor Langan said knowing this case probably wouldn't go good for his clients.

"You may step down Detective," The Judge said.

"Your gonna pay you bitch mark my word your dead," Jake said

"Mr. Langan Please control you client," The Judge said

"You did great Olivia," Elliot said as Olivia took her seat beside him and cried into his chest.

1 hour later the jury returned after a recess.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" The Judge asked as the jurors took their seats.

"We have your honor," One juror said as he stood up and read the verdict.

"In the above and titled case we find the defendants…

**A/N—What do you think guilty or not guilty? Well stay tuned for the next chapter to see what the jury thinks. Please review if not well then I guess the story will just have to end here. However I don't think most people want that to happen so please please please review if you want me to continue.**


	17. Moving On

**A/N—Here is Chapter 17: Moving On Please read and review.**

****

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor," One member of the jury stood up and said

"In the above and titled case we find the defendants guilty on all charges,"

Olivia breathe a sigh of relief as Lowell and Jake were found guilty. Elliot wrapped his arms around her as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Mr. Harris and Mr. Thomas you are to report here tomorrow for sentencing," The judge said "Court is adjourned,"

"You unlovable worthless piece of trash you deserved everything that happened to you. I should have killed u when I had the chance!" Jake shouted as he was practically dragged out of the court room.

Olivia's lip trembled and it didn't go unnoticed by Elliot.

"Liv, Baby don't believe anything he says your not unlovable and your not a worthless piece of trash. You men the world to me and I love you with all my heart," Elliot said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks El I love you too but can we please just go home now?" Olivia asked.

"Of course Liv," Elliot said as he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Just as they were heading to the elevator Casey and the guys came around the corner.

"Hey Olivia Hey Elliot," Casey and the guys said

"Hey Case Hey guys hey Captain," Eliot and Olivia Said

"You were great on the stand today Olivia," Cragen said

"Thanks captain and I really appreciate you guys coming I don't think I could have done it without you," Olivia said

"Your welcome baby girl but m sure u could have done it even if we weren't here. Your stronger than you think Olivia," Fin said

"Yeah you're the strongest person I know," Munch said

"But with that said we're here whenever you need us Liv," Casey said hugging her friend

"Oh hey me and the guys are going out for drinks you guys wanna come?" Casey asked

"No Liv wants to go home so im gonna take her home and stay with her," Elliot said

"Ok bye guys. Oh and Liv if you need anything and I mean anything im just a phone call away," Casey said

"That goes for all of us," Cragen said

"Thank you," Olivia said to Cragen and Casey

"No problem Olivia," Casey and Cragen said

"Bye," Olivia and Elliot said as the Elevator doors close

_**~ Olivia's Apartment ~**_

"Are you ok Liv you haven't said anything since we left the courtroom," Elliot said as he put his coat n the closet

"Yeah im ok," Olivia said as she sat on the couch

"Are you sure," Elliot said very concerned

"Im fine El I promise," Olivia said as she caressed his cheek with her thumb "I love you Elliot,"

"I love you too liv," Elliot said as he held her tight and kissed her on her forehead

Olivia's suddenly yawned and Elliot could see she was tired.

"Why don't go ahead and get some sleep and I will get dinner started and wake you up when its done" Elliot suggested.

"Ok ," Olivia said as she headed to the room

Once she got into the room she stripped off her clothes except for her bra and underwear and put on some sweat pants and an NYPD t-shirt. She then slid under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"_Do you wanna go out and eat something or do you wanna order some Chinese or pizza or something?" Elliot asked_

"_Pizza sounds good," Olivia said_

"_Ok then Pizza it is," Elliot said as he ordered a large pepperoni pizza _

_Elliot leaned in a kissed Olivia. Olivia deepened it. Suddenly Elliot was on top of her unbuttoning her shirt._

"_Why don't we take this to the bedroom," Elliot suggested_

"_Ok," Olivia said as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom he placed her gently on the bed. He then continued to take her shirt off. _

"_Your so beautiful Liv," Elliot said as he began to take her pants off_

_Just as he got them off there was a knock at the door._

"_Guess we will have to finish this later huh," Olivia said as Elliot got up _

"_Yeah I guess so," Elliot said as he walked out the door_

_As Elliot went and got the pizza Olivia went over to her drawer and got a pair of sweat pants and an NYPD t-shirt and put them on. She then walked out into the living room where Elliot was pulling money out of his wallet to give the pizza guy._

"_Wow your girlfriend is hot," The pizza guy said as Elliot handed him the money_

"_Just give me the pizza," Elliot said_

_The pizza guy handed Elliot the pizza but before he could even think about it Elliot had shut the door in his face._

"_That wasn't nice El you didn't even thank the guy," Olivia laughed_

"_Yeah well im starving and I don't like the way he was looking at and talking about you," Elliot said _

"_Your so paranoid El," Olivia said as she went in the kitchen and grabbed two plates and two beers_

"_Im just trying to protect you Liv," Elliot said as he took the beers and plates from her "I… I don't want to lose you again,"_

"_And Your not going to El I promise," Olivia as she sat next to him on the couch "Now lets eat this pizza before it gets cold,"_

_Six slices of pizza and two beers later Olivia and Elliot were in the bedroom going at it again. Elliot was already down to his boxers and was proceeding to undress Olivia._

"_Your so beautiful Liv," Elliot said as he pulled of her pants and panties leaving her completely naked._

_Elliot then got on top of her and began to thrust his fingers inside of her and suck her breast. However as began to do this Olivia started having flashbacks of Jake and Harris assaulting her._

"_Oh no, Oh no Olivia calm down its just Elliot he would never hurt you never," Olivia thought but as she looked up all she could see was Jake and Harris touching her everywhere._

"_Please stop El," Olivia whimpered_

_Elliot pulled his fingers out of her and got off the bed. Olivia then wrapped a sheet around herself and sat in the corner of the room._

"_Im so sorry Liv," Elliot said "I shouldn't have rushed things,"_

"_it… its not your fault El. I just… im still having flashbacks I just can't get the images out of my head," Olivia cried as she pulled her knees up to her chest " I wanna make love to you I just… I need more time,"_

"_I understand Liv and im willing to wait as long as it takes," Elliot said_

"_Thank you Elliot," Olivia said finally looking up at him_

"_You don't have to thank me Liv," Elliot said holding out his hand to her "Just know that I love you and I would never force you to do anything you don't wanna do,"_

_Olivia took Elliot's hand as he helped her up._

"_I'll be in the living room cleaning up," Elliot said as he left the room_

"_Ok," Olivia said _

_Olivia then started putting her clothes back on. Before she could get them all back on a she was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown on the bed. The next thing Olivia knew she was looking up at Matthew parker._

"_Scream and I'll kill you like I killed your partner," Parker said_

"_No please not again," Olivia cried as Parker touched her everywhere_

"_No please,"_

"_OLIVIA,"_

"_Stop please don't do this," _

"_OLIVIA,"_

"_Please don't please,"_

"_OLIVIA OLIVIA,"_

Olivia suddenly shot up in the bed.

"Liv are you ok," Elliot asked as he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks and she was sweating

Olivia just pulled her knees up to her chest and continued to cry.

Before Elliot could say anything else his phone rung and the caller ID showed Cragen.

"Hey captain whats up?" Elliot asked

"I have some good news," Cragen said

"Ok what is it?" Elliot asked

"We got Parker and all the evidence we need to convict him," Cragen said

"Oh my god Captain that's great," Elliot said "Thanks for letting me know,"

"No problem Elliot," Cragen said "How is Olivia doing?"

"As good as can be expected," Elliot said as he glanced at Olivia.

"Ok," Cragen said "well hey I have to go. Take care of our girl Elliot,"

"You know I will Captain," Elliot said

"Bye Elliot," Cragen said as he hung up

"Bye captain," Elliot said as he hung up

"Good news Liv," Elliot said as he sat on the bed beside her.

"What is it?" Olivia asked finally looking up at Elliot.

"They got Parker," Elliot said

"Th… They did," Olivia said

"Yeah and they have all the evidence they need to convict him and you don't even have to testify," Elliot said.

"So its over," Olivia said

"Yeah Liv now we can finally move on with our lives. How about we eat dinner before it gets cold," Elliot suggested

"Ok," Olivia said as they both headed to the kitchen.

So Elliot and Olivia ate dinner which consisted of Spaghetti, Garlic bread, and beers.

"This is great El I didn't know you could cook," Olivia said

"Im glad you like it Liv," Elliot said

An hour later they had both finished their food. Elliot cleaned up the kitchen. Then they both got in the bed and fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

**A/N—please review and stay tuned for a huge twist in the chapters to come and again please review.**


End file.
